Episode 7983 (26th October 2012)
Plot The surgeon explains to Kevin that Sophie has a fractured spine and needs an operation. Mary insists that no alcohol was sold in café and customers brought their own. Roy angrily accuses Mary of abusing his trust and violating his home. Mary feels terrible. Whilst Jason and Aiden pop out for chips, there's a charged moment between Maria and Marcus until each looks away uncomfortably. Sally arrives at the hospital. She's devastated to hear the news about Sophie. Gary apologises to Tommy for going on about the baby. Tommy explains how he just finds it hard to handle. Sophie regains consciousness. Under pressure from Kevin, Sophie admits that she was with Ryan who was playing chicken on the dual carriageway. A dishevelled Ryan arrives home. Michelle's relieved but angry and demands to know how Sophie ended up being run over. Roy calls in the bistro and apologises to Nick for any problems that Mary's caused. He tells Nick how he's been accused of illegally selling alcohol. Kevin barges his way into Michelle's flat and punches Ryan telling him that Sophie may never walk again because of him and all because he was high on drugs. Gloria and Lewis arrive back from a great evening at the dog track. It's clear that Gloria is quite smitten. Realising that Kylie must have reported Mary for selling alcohol, Nick's furious with her and insists she retracts her accusation first thing on Monday morning. Michelle assures Ryan that everything is Tracy's fault, not his. If he hadn't been upset over Tracy's pregnancy lies then none of this would have happened. Tina assures Tommy that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. Sally and Kevin are horrified to witness Sophie being wheeled off to theatre. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Surgeon - Sam Bond *Nurse - Stephanie McGill *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Weatherfield General - Sophie's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin punches Ryan after Sophie admits she was knocked down after trying to stop him acting recklessly; Roy throws Mary out, even though she insists no alcohol was sold in the cafe; and Lewis feels guilty after his date with Gloria. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,870,000 viewers (13th place). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor: "Roy, I did this for you." Roy Cropper: "For me? What kind of warped thought process has led you to that conclusion? Or is it just the convenient excuse so that you can selfishly enact yet another bizarre fantasy of Mary the restaurant owner?" Category:2012 episodes